The present invention relates to document dispensers. Specifically, the present invention relates to document dispensers used to generate documents carrying data designated at the dispenser or data designated elsewhere and transmitted to the dispenser.
A money order dispenser is an example of a document dispenser wherein data is designated at the dispenser and reproduced on the face of a document contained in the dispenser. For example, a money order amount is often designated on a dispenser keyboard and imprinted on the face of the document. In the case of money orders, the amount for which a specific money order has been issued must be accurately reported to facilitate proper reconciliation of money orders issued and money orders cashed. Further, it may be necessary to verify that the present amount shown on the face of the money order corresponds to the amount for which it was originally issued in order to detect possible fraud or other security violations. Similar concerns apply to document dispensers in general.
One prior art money order dispenser incorporates four optical readers used to read a four bit binary number present on the face of the money order. Each optical reader reads a separate binary coded digit of the money order serial number. This dispenser does not provide a means by which an industry standard bar code present on the money order may be read. Further, the prior art dispenser may be too costly and too difficult to produce and maintain because four optical scanners and corresponding scanner circuitry must be utilized. The prior art dispenser's use of four optical scanners also presents a significant design obstacle because each of its optical readers must be accurately aligned with the corresponding coded digit on the document to be dispensed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a document dispenser which ensures document data integrity through detection of an encoded document identification number, preferably an industry standard bar code, while providing for a relatively simple, cost effective, and reliable identification number detecting arrangement.